The Extreme Rusher's Club
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: Every Rusher's dream- being chosen to go to the BTR tour bus after the show and do nasty things with the boys. The Extreme Rusher's Club is the club of girls who have sworn to secrecy about their magical experience with BTR- care to take a peek? ;) (Extreme Sexual Content)


Kendall scans the crowd for his next victim- he was into blondes. They reminded him of Jo- who had found out about the Extreme Rusher's Club and had broken up with him- Big Time. But whatever. He loved to make his fans happy- and this was definitely his favorite way to do so.

James felt kind of bad about this whole organization. Nobody knew about it, but once you were picked, you were stamped. Sure- he LOVED it- not only the fact that he was making his Rushers happy, but what he got out of it, too. He scanned for blondes, like Kendall, but he wasn't so shallow.

Logan didn't especially like the Extreme Rusher's club... he found it dirty and disgusting. These girls were like... what? 14 to 18? He was only 19 for crying out loud! Still, he'd banged more fangirls than any rockstar out there.

Carlos thought it was fun. The girls were hot and TOTALLY in love with him, and he could relieve all his stress off on them. Anyone in that entire crowd that he wanted, he could have. No questions asked.

The girls that they chose to sing Worldwide with were the lucky ones. The ones who got backstage passes and a sexy whisper in the ear. However, there was a catch. If any of the girls peeped about anything, they were in serious danger. Word couldn't get out that BTR were sex offenders, which is what all the adults would think.

The boys went out into the first couple of rows and grabbed the hands of the lucky ones. Kendall got tall one with auburn hair and his face on her shirt. James chose a short, youngish one of about 17, who was blonde and seemed shy. He liked a challenge. Carlos got a 20-ish looking dark headed girl- he usually liked the older ones. Logan went for a red-head with sexy nerd glasses- he found that the nerds usually took to him more and beneath those glasses and braces were normally sex beasts.

"Meet us backstage- don't tell ANYONE or we can't party." they each whispered in their choice's ears after the song. The girls all nodded, grinning, and returned to their seats.

"Man, I got a good one." Carlos boasted at their final costume change. "Did you see?"

"Carlos, you're into cougars. That's creepy." Logan said.

"C'mon! She's a year older than me- MAX." Carlos said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, the older ones are more experienced. There's no pain, no crying, no hassle."

"He's gotta point." Kendall shrugged.

"But then you don't give them the pleasure of being deflowered by THE Carlos Garcia." James said.

"Also a valid point." Logan observed before they ran back on stage.

After the show, each of the girls showed up.

"C'mon- let's all go to the bus. We've got some VIP treatment to give you girls." Carlos said to the group. They all proceeded to the bus, which was hidden behind the stadium.

"Really? Do we get pictures or something?" Kendall's girl asked.

"you're gonna get a lot more than that." Kendall laughed.

There had been quite a few cracks in the boys' plans before. Like sometimes the girls are afraid and run away. Sometimes two of the girls go for the same guy- one guy is having a threesome while another is sitting alone in a corner. Sometimes the mothers won't allow the girls to go to the bus. Sometimes the girls sell off their passes and the guys have to just give the new girl a picture and be on their way. But tonight wasn't one of those.

"How long do you girls have?" Logan asked as they sat on the wrap-around couch in the bus.

"I drove." James's girl said.

"I live just down the street- I walked." Logan's girl said.

"I drove here." Carlos's girl said.

"My mom works at the stadium- I've got a while." Kendall's girl said.

"Well, first, let's introduce ourselves." Carlos said. "You know who we are. What are your names?"

"Jane." Kendall's girl said.

"Bailey." Logan's girl said.

"Kayla." James's girl said.

"Rachael." Carlos's girl said.

"Okay. So, let's get to the point. You girls, if you stay after we say this, are part of the Extreme Rusher's Club." Carlos began. "We've brought you here to give you the... Ultimate BTR meet and greet. Now, if you're not into it... It's alright. BUT, you can't say ANYTHING to ANYONE."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because if word gets out that we're having too much fun with MINORS, BTR is dead. Do you want that?" Logan asked.

"NO!" Bailey said, wide eyed.

"Let's do this." Rachael said, standing, taking the hand of Carlos and leading him away. Carlos shot a thumbs up to the guys.

Logan was already charming his girl, who was giggling quietly at his remarks. Kendall was whispering sexy things into his girl's ear, making her blush and run her hand up his leg.

"You seem like you're not into this." James said to Kayla.

"I'm just... This isn't YOU, James. Is it?" she asked innocently. A wave of guilt went through James.

"We can just... Hang out. If you want."

"I'm a virgin... I couldn't satisfy you. You're JAMES FREEKIN DIAMOND."

"It's okay. Most of them are."

"I've always dreamt of this.. But now that it's happening..."

"I can walk you to your car.."

"Can I at least... Have a kiss?" James smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss the girl. Her hand came up to touch his jaw- there was a spark that he had never felt before with one of his victims. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

_This is James Diamond- asking you to have sex with him! What's your problem? Do it!_

She glanced around to see Logan getting a handjob and Kendall making out with his girl. She couldn't even imagine what Carlos was doing with his girl.

"It's fine- I promise." James said. "I'm not mad or anything."

She leaned forward and kissed him again- smoother and hungrier this time. She straddled his lap, taking out her ponytail and shaking her long hair out. She was only 17, but she was gonna fuck James Diamond!

Her heart thudded in her chest and her throat.

"Don't be nervous. I'll take care of everything." James said gently. Then he picked her up and carried her to their bunks. His was on the left- right above Carlos's, whose curtain was drawn.

James slowly stripped off both of their clothes- his erection only Halfway There. The girl looked up at him, unsure, and James got to his knees, bending his neck to keep from bumping his head on the ceiling.

"It's just like... Eating a sucker." he said. "Unless you like to chew your suckers, in which case please God, don't do that."

Kayla giggled and blushed, taking his cock in her hand, pumping him a few times. Then she swirled her tongue over the tip, which felt great, and plunged it into her mouth.

* * *

Logan had this girl in the palm of his hand. She was so willing in fact that she was the first to make a move once they dispersed. She quickly straddled his lap and kissed him, then unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock through the hole. The nerds were always like this.

She grabbed his hands and put them under her shirt to cup her breasts.

"They're 30D." she said, grinding his lap, jacking him off. Logan nodded smartly.

"So they are." he nodded.

"You know, I'm not a virgin. But we can act like I am." she said.

"Well, okay then." he answered, his cock slowly growing.

"You don't havta to anything, Logie-Bear. I'll take care of everything." she smiled mischievously. Then she took off her BTR T-Shirt and got to her knees to blow him.

* * *

Jane was new at everything. Although she was 17, she had never even kissed a guy. This was surprising- she was actually really pretty. It took a while of making out until she let him rub her through her panties. Kendall wasn't so much into blowjobs- he preferred to get straight to the point. But he could tell this girl would take a little longer.

"I love you, Kendall." she said happily as he took off her jeans. He was used to hearing this.

"I love you, too." he winked. This wasn't a complete lie. He loved all his fans.

"I want you inside me." she said, wide eyed.

"I wanna be inside you." he answered, taking off his own pants.

* * *

Carlos's girl- Rachael, was certainly something.

"My little sister's gonna be so pissed." she groaned as he ate her out. "I brought her here. I don't even know your name."

"It's Carlos." he said. So she didn't know him. So what? She was hot and willing. "And you can't tell her anyway."

She scowled and pushed his face back to her. Soon, they heard James and his girl climb to James's bunk. Funny- Carlos was sure that his girl wouldn't go for it. He had a talent for finding girls who were too shy to do anything. He also had a talent for finding extreme screamers.

"It's like eating a sucker, but if you like to chew yours, please God don't." James said. He usually said this when he was with virgins.

Rachael sat up, kissed Carlos, and bent down to blow him. She was great at that.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." James said to Kayla. "Really. Not the worst I've had. Now lay down and spread your legs."

"What? Why?" she asked. James kissed her and repositioned her manually, kissing down her body to her pussy. When he began eating her out, she didn't make a sound.

"It's better if you let it out. Makes you feel good, makes me feel good, makes the guys jealous." James explained, then went back to work.

"Oh god, it feels so GOOD." she groaned, petting his hair.

After a few minutes, he stopped and kissed the inside of her legs. Funny- normally he didn't kiss them so much, but he WANTED to with this one.

James returned his face with hers, her warm body pulsating under his. He put the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in. She screamed in pleasure and pain as he put it al the way in.

"It gets better, I swear." James said against her neck. She put her arms around his neck- on hand lightly touching his spine, the other clutching his hair. James slowly pulled almost all the way out, then in again, gaining momentum. He could feel her heart speed up and her grip on his hair loosen.

"Don't stop." she groaned. "Faster!"

He sped up his thrusts, making her head fall back in pleasure and moans escape her mouth.

Ten minutes and she looked him in the eyes, confused.

"What does an orgasm feel like?" she asked.

"I dunno- I'm not a chick. But I'm pretty sure you'll know when you're about to have one. Like I know right now." he answered.

"Oh god, yes! I'm coming!" she groaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Suddenly, James's cock was forced out at her little pussy sprayed all over it. James loved it when he got a squirter- drove him crazy. This made him cum everywhere with a groan.

* * *

Logan's girl was doing all the work- just the way he liked it. She set on his dick, groaning loudly, clutching her breasts. Then she moved her hands to Logan's shoulders and she slowly started to bounce up and down.

Logan watched their genitalia, a huge grin on his face, biting his lip. This was hot. He looked up at her- her glasses beginning to slip off her nose, her breasts bouncing up and down. She smiled at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Logie-Bear?" she smiled. He nodded with a grin.

"You're good at this." he said.

"It's not my first rodeo." she shrugged. "Plus, you're Logan Mitchell. You're fucking sexy- it come natural when a girl's with you."

Logan thought about this. Come to think of it, he hadn't had a girl who was BAD ever. Maybe he really was just that sexy.

"You just sit back a relax, big boy." she winked. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard."

Ten minutes passed and the girl stopped, sitting there on his dick, exhausted. Logan took hold of her hips, thrusting up into her. He was pretty close to coming- she couldn't stop now. He went faster and faster, his balls slapping against her ass.

"Right there!" she yelled, face to the ceiling. "Oh God, I'm gonna cum! Cum with me, Logie!"

Logan grunted and he felt the orgasm come on. He started to cum and quickly lifted her off of him, his cum going everywhere. She immediately got to her knees and started licking it up- which was unbelievably sexy.

* * *

Kendall completely skipped all foreplay, he just put on a condom and dove right in. He was the only one out of them all that ever wore a condom. So he was careful, what of it? If one of these girls turned up pregnant, at least he was safe.

He pushed in her, and she screamed in pain. He loved popping cherries. It turned him on. He also loved hitting the g-spot over and over, making the girls squirt over and over. It was his personal form of torture.

"Oh, GOD!" the girl groaned once he got doing faster. "Harder!"

Kendall obeyed, slamming into her harder, gradually re-angling himself to the special spot. Once he hit it, he knew.

"Right there! Oh God, right there!" the girl screamed, eyes closed. Kendall slammed into the spot once twice three times before his dick was forced out and she squirted all over him. He waited only for it to stop before jamming back in, full caliber. It normally took about 3 squirts to make Kendall cum. He thumped in and out a few times, then hit the spot again. It only took seconds for her to squirt again. When he went back into her, her hips cowered away as she was still adjusting. He could feel his orgasm beginning and he sped up, the girl screaming in pleasure and a bit of terror. Finally, he came into the condom, and as his thrusts slowed, she came, too.

She laid limp in the couch, heart thumping. Wow- Kendall Knight just made her come three times.

* * *

"You're doing it wrong, you little shit." Rachael growled as Carlos slowly thrusts into her. "You hump like a dog."

"How am I SUPPOSED to do this?" he asked. He was a little fed up- he could hear James's girl up there moaning and groaning, having the time of her life. He was sure James had scored a squirter, but meanwhile Carlos was down here getting bossed around by a girl who didn't even know his name. He wasn't used to this.

"First off, you gotta go in way more than you are. I'm talkin' balls deep here. I'm a big girl- I can take it." she said. Carlos shrugged and thrust in hard all the way, making her groan.

"Do that. Except faster. WAY faster." she instructed. This girl was really getting on Carlos's nerves, so he decided he could make her wish she hadn't said that. He slammed the head of his cock all the way in over and over. It actually felt really good.

"Okay, easy!" she said angrily. "Not so hard!"

Carlos went lighter, but she sighed.

"You gotta go harder than THAT." she said. He did.

"Faster!" "Slower!" "C'mon you can do better than that!"

This girl was a real cock blocker- he was pretty sure his boner was going away. Although she had some nice jugs and was hot, he had enough. He pulled out.

"The hell are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I'm done." Carlos said simply, sitting back to slip in his boxers.

"But I didn't cum!"

"Neither did I."

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I'm done!" Carlos said. "You can leave now."

"You're a dick." she said, eyes firey, as she snatched her clothes and pushed past the curtain, completely naked. Carlos rolled his eyes and laid back in the bed. This was the first time he's ever made a girl leave before he came.

* * *

"You can call me. If you wanna. I mean... It's my real phone number. I think it'd be really cool if you called me. Cause you're James Diamond and I really like you a lot." Kayla said quietly, writing her phone number on James's forearm, fully clothed.

The truth was, James didn't want the girl to go. Sure, the sex was awesome, but she was an intriguing girl and he wanted to actually talk to her.

"I think I will." he said, admiring the phone number on his skin. "Will you stay for a while, though?"

"I've gotta curfew of 3 am." she said sadly.

"It's only 1."

"I live half an hour away."

"Fine."

"Okay." she smiled, and sat pretzel style on his bunk.

"Tell me about... You. Where do you go to school? What's your favorite thing to do? What are your friends like?"

Kayla smiled bashfully.

"But you're James. I wanna know more about YOU. I'm just a little invalid in your realm." she said. James wasn't entirely sure what she said, but brushed it off.

"I wanna know about you, though."

"Okay... I go to school at Harrison High. I'm into art and music and stuff- I'm not in any sports or anything. I like to sing, although I'm not good at it. My friends are goofy and dumb, but that's okay cause I love them." she said. James smiled and sat next to her. "And the fact that I did this... It's totally not me. But YOLO, right?"

"I think it's cool that you did." James said, noticing how pretty her eyes were. They were blue-ish grey and bashful.

* * *

"Call me." Bailey said to Logan before getting up. Logan smiled and nodded. He wasn't gonna call. He hugged the girl goodbye, gave her an autographed picture, and sent her on her way. Sure, she was great at sex, but he couldn't get attached.

* * *

Kendall's girl started crying once she got dressed.

"I'm a whore."

"What? No you aren't." Kendall said.

"I just had SEX!"

"So?"

"That's whore-ish."

"So what? I'll always remember the girl that came on me three times."

"That's even worse!" she squeaked.

"Not all girls can do that."

"Whatever." she said, wiping her eyes. "I gotta be get going... My mom's gonna leave soon."

"Yeah- of course." Kendall said, helping her up. "I had a nice time."

"Me, too. But Kendall? What made you choose me?"

"I thought you were really pretty."

The girl smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. Coming from Kendall Knight, that means a lot."

Kendall bent down to kiss her cheek before she left.

* * *

"I really need to be going." Kayla said.

"Okay... I'll call you. And please don't tell anyone about this?"

"I won't." she smiled as she climbed down from the bunk, James after her. They walked to the door of the tour bus and she hugged him.

"Thanks. For everything." she smiled, letting go of him. He smiled and bent down to kiss her right on the lips for a few seconds. He liked to kiss her.

"I'll see you again. Someday." he said when he pulled away. She nodded dreamily.

After she left, he passed Kendall, Logan, and Carlos on the couches.

"The hell was that?" Kendall asked.

"That girl was- she was something else. She was sweet and innocent and-"

"You got attached." Logan said angrily.

"No way!" James denied. "She was just a nice refreshment."

"Well, MY girl was insane. I kicked her out- she was bossing me around! Total cock-blocker." Carlos grumbled.

"Well MY girl squirted three times. Can't beat that." Kendall boasted.

"Mine was a whore- but she was REALLY good." Logan noted. They all turned to James.

"She was scared at first. I was prepared to just let her go. But she came around. She squirted. We finished and got dressed. We talked. She left." James shrugged. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the memory.

"Nice." Carlos said. "Got more than I did."


End file.
